


after hours

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Face-Fucking, Fuse has dick piercings, Fuse is a gentleman, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Mirage is into it, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: Mirage is curious about Fuses piercings. Fuse is happy to teach the trickster all about them: up close and personal.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> it’s absurd that fuse doesn’t have pierced ears. i fixed that. and maybe took some creative liberties...

It’s closing time at last; Mirage calls a cab for the last party of drunk patrons before turning to the tables. He whips a rag out of his apron and begins his closing routine. Tables, bar, dishes and then it’s lights out. He’s talking to himself quietly as he works (about his friends, the construction next door, how awesome he looks tonight and how he’s probably going to jack off before bed), when he could have sworn he heard the door open behind him. He turns on his heel, hoping whoever it was didn’t hear anything he was saying to himself, especially that last part. It’s a familiar face, Fuse. “Hey, mate.” He smiles warmly with that mustache in all its glory, “Sorry, did I come at a bad time?” 

“No! No, not at all!” Mirage assures him,  
“Just... I, uh, forgot to lock the door.” He smiles.  
“Yeah, nah. All good, mate.” Fuse stands at the entrance, almost like he’s waiting for an invitation.  
“You...wanna drink? Legend to legend?” Mirage finally asks, emphasizing that last part with a little flirty lilt.  
“ ‘Course I would! Bloody hell of a day in the ring, ay?” He makes his way to the bar with steel-toed cowboy boots thudding sharply on the floor beneath him. “Surprised you’d even work tonight...” He sits down with his hulking figure. Mirage pours a whiskey, assuming that’s what someone like Fuse would enjoy. 

The door is locked now, the tinted windows provide enough privacy so that the two legends could chat in the dim bar. “Overheard some of the others talkin’ about your bar. Thought I’d have a look.” Mirage nods, everyone’s a frequent flier. He’s far from shocked that Fuse turned up so soon. “Nice place, reminds me of them spiffy joints on Salvo. Ain’t too much of ‘em left.” He trails off. Mirage is quiet, brimming with dozens of questions for the old timer but didn’t want to bombard him during his off-hours. He didn’t seem the type to talk your ear off unless you wanted to hear it. 

He watches Fuse casually sipping his drink. He looks tired, like his years are finally starting to catch up with him. He toys with a piercing on his ear. “You have pierced ears?” Mirage blurts out before he could catch himself. Internally wincing at the fact that _‘that wasn’t cool, Elliott!’ _Fuses eyes seem to light up, like he was waiting for someone to ask.  
“Yeah, mate! Got tons of piercings.” He snickers before he continues, “They didn’t call me ol’ Rusty for nothin’ ay? When we weren’t blowin’ each other’s eyebrows off we were stickin’ metal through ‘em!” The fire in his eye was captivating, Mirage was hanging off of everything he said. “But you know how it goes, too much sweat n’ grime an’ it gets nasty. Saw lot of me friends lose ears to that.” Mirage shivered imagining losing an ear to an infected piercing. He’d gotten one or two but was always meticulous about cleaning them. Fuses grin was so lively, filling the room with a warm sense of pride. Real pride, nothing Mirage could try to replicate. __

__“So...how many do you have?” He asks, not seeing many anywhere visible.  
“Oh man, lost count by now.” He hums in thought, stroking his mustache. “Seventeen?”  
“Seventeen?!”  
“Hell yeah, it’s the mark of a hardened Savlonian. Gotta prove your pain tolerance to your mates for their respect, ay?”  
“I’m not sure if I believe that.” Mirage leans close.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah!” He felt like maybe if he challenged Fuse on something he’d seem cool. But he didn’t know what to expect. _ _

__Fuse knocks back the rest of his drink, barely flinching. He stands up, Mirage half thinks he’s leaving and gets nervous. Fuse reaches for his belt buckle, dragging his eyes from the skull pressed metal up to the quaking bartender. “Wanna see?” He flashes a daring smile. Mirages heart skips a beat._ _

__Oh._ _

___Ohhhh. ____ _

____Mirage finds himself nodding before he could even process what he was getting himself into. Just the thought of the coming moments had Mirage’s blood rushing south. Fuse’s grin only widens, hoisting himself up on the bar with his metal arm, sliding over so his legs hang off the top, Mirages waist in between them. He leans back on a hand, undoing his belt buckle like his hand had done it a thousand times._ _ _ _

____After undoing a number of buttons and zippers, he slips his cock out from his boxers, showing Mirage exactly what he wanted to see. Mirage looks up at the thing, almost in awe. He couldn’t think of anything to say with every part of his brain racing so fast that he can’t scrounge up any words: it’s perfect._ _ _ _

____Fuse has to be eight inches. At least. He wasn’t joking about his pain tolerance either, Mirage cringed at the thought of getting dick piercings, but this guy had studs up the entire shaft and a ring at the head just for good measure. Mirage was suddenly desperate to know what it would feel like balls deep in his ass. Fuse looks smug, looking down with the a smirk so slick with confidence, even Mirage felt meek as its sole audience. He licks his lips, taking a step back to place a hand on either side of fuses thighs on the bar, getting himself eye-level with the thing._ _ _ _

____“You just gonna stare at it, mate?” Fuse teases, watching as Mirage swallows before he pushes the tip into his mouth. He’s met with the usual salty taste with a slight metallic twinge. The ring was thicker than he would ever consider a ‘normal‘ sized dick head piercing (as if that was a normal thing in the first place), but the feel against his tongue was mesmerizing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get the whole thing in his mouth, it was just too big. But, being the ‘blow job connoisseur’ that he was, he took it all the way till it hit the back of his throat. Fortunately, he had forgotten what a gag reflex was after so many years of this business._ _ _ _

____The feeling of the steel studs against his tongue was a strange but erotic change of pace. He’d never seen anyone who would even think to get these types of piercings; let alone actually get them. Using his other hand to work at Fuses balls, he swirls his tongue about the girth. He hums against it, always taking his own pleasure from sucking anyone off— but this was a special treat.  
The vibrations earned Mirage a low grunt from the man towering above him. He smiled, even with the obstruction. Each low noise from Fuse made Mirage only crave more from him, wanting to see him break that weird cocky attitude. Ironic, huh? _ _ _ _

____Mirage was good at being throat fucked. He actually really liked it— being used like a toy. Taking whichever of Fuses hands he could reach, he guided it towards his hair; Fuse takes the hint and curls a fist into Mirages, well, curls. He starts slow, dragging slowly along the length of his dick, seeing just how much he could take. Testing, teasing, letting Mirage almost take over, wanting to go faster. And faster he went, not a neck-breaking speed just yet, but enough so that Mirage starts to dig his nails into Fuses leather covered thighs. “Look at you, pretty little thing.” Fuse mumbles, meeting eyes with Mirage. “Taking me like a champ, ay?” He lets out a shaky breath as he once again pulls Mirage down on his cock._ _ _ _

____Fuse takes him right to the edge, only stopping once mirage starts palming the obvious bulge in his own pants. He gently lets go of Mirages hair, letting him slide off of his dick but let’s his tongue linger about the head for a moment. Fuse is cool even at the edge of orgasm; he leans down, rubbing a thumb across Mirage’s slick, plush lips. “So pretty, just for me...” he coos. His eyes are wide and hazy beneath him; Fuse can’t help but brush his thumb against his cheek— Mirage smiles, eyes closing, and leans into the touch. It’s a weird, tender moment. Stuck in the middle of whatever they were doing right now. Fuse feels a weird pang in his chest when Mirage opens his eyes once again, his eyelids flutter for a moment before looking up to meet Fuses eyes._ _ _ _

____He guides Mirage back to standing before he bends him over his own bar. As much as Mirage would hate to admit it, he’d dreamed of this. The bar was sticky since he hadn’t cleaned it yet, but he really didn’t mind. Fuse let his fingers hook around to Mirages mouth and he gladly accepts. Swirling his tongue around the thick digits. Mirage shivers to think how’ll full he’d feel just from fingers, let alone the python Fuse was sporting. He’s impatient and horny as all hell so when Fuse pulled away to do god knows what, he found himself whining. Fuse brought condoms, Mirage turned red realizing that was definitely not a coincidence. After all, Fuse didn’t seem like a “condom in the wallet” kind of guy, he was classier than that, in a way. As he waited, Mirage took the liberty to shimmy his jeans down a bit; thankful he decided to change out of his jumpsuit before going to work. He makes sure Fuse catches his strip tease, hasty as it was. Fuse grins, eager to get a piece of “THE Mirage” in front of him._ _ _ _

____When he returns, hips ghosting the curve of mirages ass, the pop of a cap is heard. Mirage would be fake-offended that Fuse assumed he’d top but there’s no use whining about that now. He slicks up Mirages ass and just enough on his fingers for his endeavor before placing the bottle on the bar next to Mirage. It’s so intimate, no music blasting to cover every little noise each man makes. Fuse doesn’t hesitate to push a thick finger into Mirage. His breath hitches for a moment, adjusting to the stretch. Fuse grins at the reaction, knowing Mirage was in for more than he thought._ _ _ _

____He adds another, daring to scissor his fingers apart just to see Mirages reaction. He mewls, forceful and loud like he wanted so desperately to hold it back. Was he trying to see cool? Even in such a moment of vulnerability? Fuse almost scoffed, he’d get that front to fade soon. Adding a third, Mirage moans now, shamelessly enough that Fuse thinks he’s achieved his goal a little faster than anticipated. “ ‘Atta boy.” He taunts, letting his finger tips brush Mirage’s g-spot just enough to leave him wanting more. He pulls out, rolling a condom on before slicking himself up again. “That oughta be right..” he mumbles, lining himself up with Mirages hole. Despite the thin rubber between them, Mirage can feel the tip of the ring at the head of Fuses cock as he pushes in. He’s already gasping, digging his nails into the polished wood in front of him._ _ _ _

____Fuse eases more into the trickster below, the feeling hot and wet, he can tell his face is already flushed. Each stud felt so good against his insides, it’s such a change of pace from what he was used to. Mirage was also quick to notice that the tip piercing was specifically angled to hit his prostate with each thrust; but they weren’t quite there yet. It felt like forever waiting to feel Fuse’s hips make meet his ass. Once it happened, Mirages hole was practically aching from the stretch._ _ _ _

____“You good, love?” Fuse asks, watching Mirage turn his head before saying “If you don’t move, I’m going to.” And with that, Fuse started rolling his hips._ _ _ _

____Fuse didn’t moan like Mirage, as his pace picked up he growled in a way that made Mirage’s heart race. Neither of them could help being loud; yet the bar was so quiet that the two couldn’t tell if they were actually being noisy because of the big empty room they were in. The obscene sound of flesh-on-flesh smacking filled the room, neither men really realized though. Fuses cock rams into Mirage over and over, hitting his sweet spot with every slam of his hips. It doesn’t hurt but it aches so good. Fuse reaches up for another fistful of Mirages curls, acting like it was leverage for a better angle but he knew Mirage just didn’t want to say he got off on it._ _ _ _

____“ ‘m close” Fuse huffs, picking up the pace a bit. He bends forward to stroke at Mirage’s neglected cock, giving it a few hard pumps before he spills. He climaxes with a loud, choked moan; followed by Fuse with a low grunt. He fucks Mirage through both their orgasms, continuing to milk his cock as he claws at the counter. Once Mirage seems to have relaxed, Fuse pulls out._ _ _ _

____He ties the condom and places it in a bin under the bar, Mirage looks totally spent. He’s still catching his breath while holding all his weight up against the counter in front of him. “You okay, mate?” Fuse hums, letting his hands wander around the outline of Mirages hips. “Oh, just peachy.” Mirage laughs quietly. He leans up for a kiss but gets denied. “Nah, nah. That’s for another night, love.” He winks, somewhat, before walking Mirage to his apartment upstairs and bidding him “adieu”._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for tonight, I was a bit pent up.” Fuse seems a little embarrassed? Shy? Mirage couldn’t tell. “Hope you’re not too sore tomorrow, mate.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s worth it either way.” Mirage smiles, “You’re welcome back anytime.”_ _ _ _

____“Might take you up on that.” He winks again before giving a two fingered salute and turning down the stairs. Mirage closes his door behind him with a quiet thud. Maybe he should close the bar up himself more often. And maybe he should forget to lock the door, too._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! follow me @jestergutz on twitter for more <3


End file.
